Total Drama: New vs Newer
by Dogtimus
Summary: The host of Total Drama's Ridonculous Race, Don, has gathered 24 competitors, 12 from Revenge of the Island and 12 from Pahkitew Island, to gather for yet another season of Total Drama on a Replica of Wawanakwa! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will get hurt... A lot? Find out on Total Drama: New vs Newer!
1. Chapter 1

The cameras start rolling on Don, who was standing on the pier of what looked like a pre-eradiated Wawanakwa. He smiled at the camera and began speaking.

"Greetings, faithful viewers and welcome back to a brand new season of Total Drama with 12 _old_ competitors and 12 less old! I'm your host, Don, and welcome to Total Drama: New vs Newer! Now, as you may be wondering, I'm not Chris, but I _am_ still a Total Drama host, so I decided to throw a bit of my clout around and take over for a season. Because let's be fair..."

Don put a hand to the side of his face and whispered to the camera "These kids need a bit of a break from Chris McCrazy, you know?

"Anyway, as I'm sure you can see, this place is a perfect replica of the original Camp Wawanakwa, with the same cabins, the same kitchen, and even the same old confessionals! If you asked me why we went through all this trouble, apparently it's better for ratings since it was the birthplace of the series or something. Anyway, this season, we'll be taking 12 competitors from Revenge of the Island and 12 more from Pahkitew Island and have them be competing, once more, for one million dollars!"

An intern hands Don a briefcase, which he opens, revealing one million dollars! The wind blows away a few notes, which the intern jumps to get and put back in the briefcase. Don shuts the briefcase and hands it back, before someone speaks to him through an earpiece.

"Yes? What, no! No, there's no Ridonculous Race kids! Yes, I wanted them too, but it's Total Drama: New vs Newer, not Newer vs Newest! What do you mean, then why am I here?! Because as hosts go, I'm the new! What?! Josh and Blaineley! They're not hosts! Well, not of Total Drama! Steve, if you don't want me here, then just say that from the beginning!"

An angry Don turns off his earpiece before looking back at the camera. "Anyway, let's welcome back our 12 Competitors from Revenge of the Island! To start off, we have Last Season's winner and runner up, Mike and Zoey!"

Mike and Zoey arrive on a boat, holding hands and carrying bags, confused expressions on their faces. They get off the boat and walk over to Don.

"Wait, so we're not getting pushed out of a Helicopter this time?" Zoey asked waringly.

"Not this time, Zoey. For now, one side, we've got more to go through. Next up, we have Revenge of the Island's finalists, Cameron and Lightning!"

The boat pulls up again, this time holding the aforementioned two, Cameron holding his bags and Lightning kissing his muscles. Cameron stepped off to join Mike and Zoey and Lightning jumped off, seeming somewhat angry.

"Sha-what?! We've gotta go back to this lame old island again? You serious, dude?!"

Don was slightly taken aback by this, before sighing. "No, Rudolph, this isn't the _same_ Island as before."

"What do you mean? And, it's Sha-Lightning!"

"The island sank, Genius! Now go and stand over there, _Sha-Lightning_!"

Grumbling, Lightning moved over to the rest of the competitors.

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Lightning sat in the confessional, arms crossed.

"If this new guy thinks he can make a fool out of Lightning,

Then he can Sha-think again!"

Don sighed before continuing. "Now, we have our next bunch, Scott, Dawn and The Silent B!"

B walked past, giving Don a high five as Dawn walked past, giving Scott a glare.

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Dawn sat, clearly angry.

"I have every right to be furious at Scott,

Even if his aura is less green than before,

That doesn't change what he's done!

A nervous Scott slowly approached Don.

"W-Will there be any S-Sharks here?"

Don rolled his eyes at the farmboy's clear terror.

"Maybe. But no Mutant ones, okay? You won't have to have another meeting with your good buddy, Fang."

Scott regained his composure and smirked, as if to try and convey that he was never scared at all before walking off to the others.

"Next up, we've got Anne Maria, Sam and Dakota!"

Anne Maria walked past, spraying her hair as Sam walked up with a non-mutated Dakota. She appeared much as she did before the mutation, except for her hair now being shorter.

"Dakota, I see you've got that whole mutant thing sorted out. Good for you!"

"Yeah, Daddy sued Chris to make me normal again! He said that he couldn't have a daughter as non-glamorous as that!"

Don's face fell as he heard this. "It's kind of disconcerting that he didn't sue Chris because of what happened to his Daughter, rather than her glam factor, but what do I know? One side, everyone! Finally, from Revenge of the Island, we've got Brick and Jo!"

Brick and Jo arrived on the last boat. As he and Jo stepped off the boat, he turned to her and saluted.

"May the best player win!"

Jo looked like she wanted to reply with something snarky, but was too surprised to do so.

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Jo sat in the confessional, thinking.

"Sir-Leaks-a-Lot's faking it, right?

I mean, I got him voted off last time.

How could the guy _not_ hate me?"

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Brick smiled at the camera.

"I want to establish that I have entered this game with no grudges!

After all, Total Drama is all about competition!

Furthermore, anybody could be my Teammate, so we need to work together!

Now, this is Private Brick McArthur, signing off!"

"Now, that's all of our Revenge of The island competitors! Now, let's move onto Pahkitew! First, we have last season's winner, Shawn and his girlfriend, Jasmine! Jasmine nudged Shawn slightly "'Ey, at least it'll be kinda fun to see the old place, right?" Shawn slowly nudged towards Don and opened his mouth.

"No, there's no zombies. Yes, I knew what you were going to say because I watched the last season. One side, you two. Now, we have Ella and Topher!"

Ella flew off, carried by tweeting birds as she sang along. Topher walked up to Don, seemingly annoyed.

"Heeey, you're not Chris!"

"No, I'm not. That way." Don pointed towards the rest of the group as Topher followed his directions, moaning under his breath about the lack of Chris.

"Next up, it's Sugar and Leonard!"

The boat pulled up as Sugar walked off, falling over onto the dock. Leonard, not paying attention did the same, landing with his face on Sugar's rear, as she quickly proceeded to fart in his face. Sugar quickly stood up and looked to Leonard. "Wizard, are you okay?!" Leonard started spitting out his words in response. "I-I'm fine... A wizard stops for nothing!"

Sugar was seemingly taken in by this Wizard explanation as she walked back to the rest of them. Don, however, stopped Leonard. "Are you absolutely sure? I mean, last season, she blew up robots with those things. I can see you're confused, and I shall not explain it to you. So, no mouthwash?"

Leonard shook his head. "Such a powerful Wizard does not need such puny thingsch as mouthwasch!" Don sighed. "I hate to break it to you, buddy, but you went home first on my show and you lost both of the first two challenges for your team on Pahkitew Island. You're hardly powerful. Go meet the rest of the kids."

"Next up, we have Rodney, Amy and Sammy."The three appeared to be on the same boat as Leonard and Sugar, as they stepped off of it. Rodney walked past Don and suddenly lost focus as he started staring at Zoey. Mike stepped forward, suspicious of Rodney's behaviour. "Um, can I help you?" Rodney appeared to be shaken out of it, as he sheepishly shook his head.

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Mike sat in the confessional.

"That Rodney guy... He really was staring at Zoey for a while, huh?

I don't want to have a problem with him, the guy seems nice,

I'd like to be friends with him, if possible, but still..."

Mike sighed to himself.

"I just hope that he can recognise that Zoey's taken."

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Rodney sat, clutching his heart.

"Zoey... What she and I have is truly special...

But she's kinda got a boyfriend or something, doesn't she?

But, wait... Sky had a boyfriend, right? And she still liked Dave, didn't she?

Oh, I see! A gal can like two guys!"

Amy stomped over to Don, furious. "Um, excuse me, but you got her name wrong! It's not Sammy, it's Samey!" Don raised an eyebrow. "Oh? But your cards said that her name was Sammy." Amy rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, but everyone calls her Samey!" Sammy nervously spoke up "Well, Amy calls me Samey, because I was the second twin to make fun of me, but my name is Sammy!" Don listened and said. "Alright, that's enough, Amy, Sammy, everyone else is over there." Amy growled in anger. "Um, excuse me? Perhaps you _didn't hear me_ , her name is Samey!" Don turned to Amy, his expression harsh. "No, perhaps _you_ didn't hear _me!_ She's Sammy from now on!" "B-But" Amy tried to retort "Who's the host here, me or you?! Over there! You're a bad kid!" Amy begrudgingly walked over to the rest, who Sammy had already joined.

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Sammy sat in the confessional, elated.

"This new host is way better than Chris ever was!

Finally! Samey no more!"

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Amy was clearly furious as she balled her hands into fists.

"UGH! Worst. Host. Ever!"

"Now, we have Scarlett and Sky! Wait... What the heck?" Don questioned as he saw the boat pulling up with Scarlett tied down onto a board, her upper body covered in a straitjacket and her mouth covered in a facemask a la Hannibal Lecter. He turned to an intern. "Why's she like that?" The intern leaned over and started whispering in his ear. "Hmm? Oh, Episode 10, I missed that one... She did _WHAT?!_ Oh, okay, now it makes sense." Scarlett was wheeled over to the others as Sky walked over to them as well.

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Sky sat in thought

"I just hope Dave doesn't come back.

Things didn't end too well between me and him..."

"And now for our final competitor, Dave!"

Dave stepped off the boat, he had his hair back and he was grimacing as he walked to the others. He stopped and stared at Sky. "How's Keith?" Sky tried to respond "Da-" "Don't care!"

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Sky sat there, annoyed.

"Me and my big mouth!"

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Dave was scowling.

"Of course I'm still angry! A boyfriend?! **A BOYFRIEND?!** "

Don had collected all 24 of the campers at the campfire. "Now, one intern suggested that we make the teams based on what season you were in, but they were promptly fired because that idea is awful. So, remember how back in All-Stars, you guys were paired up with Heroes against Villains? Yeah, we're doing that again. So, 12 of you will become part of the Evil Electrons, and the other 12 will be part of the Pure Protons!"

Confused, Dave raised his hand. "Yes, Dave?" "Why the science-y names?" Don shrugged in response. "No reason in particular, we just thought it would be cute." Dave rolled his eyes in response.

"So, if I call your name, come stand over here as a member of the Evil Electrons! Scarlett, Scott, Jo, Sugar, Lightning, Topher, Anne Maria, Dakota Amy, Sammy, Dave and Sky!"

" **WHAT?!"** Dakota, Sammy and Sky exclaimed at the same time. Don motioned for them to simmer down "Now now, I'll explain why you're here. Sky, the way you put Dave down and didn't tell him about your boyfriend? Not cool. Dakota? You kind of went crazy after you got mutated, even if it wasn't your fault. And, Sammy... We need the teams to be equal and the producers said the ratings would be better if you two were on the same team. You have my sympathies."

Don moved on. "Now if I have not mentioned your name, you're now officially a Pure Proton. So that's Brick, Mike, Zoey, Shawn, Jasmine, Dawn, Cameron, Ella, Leonard, Rodney, B and Sam! Now that you've got your teams, it's time for the first challenge, next time on Total Drama: New vs Newer!"

 **So that's that for the first chapter! If you guys have any opinions, reviews or predictions, then please leave them with me! See you next chapter!**

 **Remaining Pure Protons: Brick, Mike, Zoey, Shawn, Jasmine, Dawn, Cameron, Ella, Leonard, Rodney, B and Sam.**

 **Remaining Evil Electrons: Scarlett, Scott, Jo, Sugar, Lightning, Topher, Anne Maria, Dakota Amy, Sammy, Dave and Sky.**

 **Eliminated: None**


	2. Chapter 2: The first challenge

The cameras started rolling again as Don led the 24 campers to the cliff from Total Drama's first episode. "Alright, campers, for the first part of your first challenge, you firstly need to choose 6 of your team members to jump off the cliff and retrieve one of _these_!"

Don took out a wooden head, resembling Cameron's, causing Lightning to scream. "What now, _Brightning_?!" Jo asked mockingly, to which Lightning responded "He-He cut Short stuff's head off!" Anne Maria sighed as she slapped Lightning upside the head. "No he didn't, ya moron! It's made'a wood!" Cameron nervously raised his hand in response "Umm, Lightning, I still have my head." Lightning glanced over at Cameron and realisation flashed in his eyes "Ohhhhhh..." Don interrupted with an "AHEM" Grabbing everyone's attention.

"Like I was saying, you both need to nominate 6 of your team members to dive into the lake and retrieve one of the wooden heads of a member of the opposing team."

Shawn looked at Don. "But what if you pick out the head of somebody else who jumped." This caused Jasmine to put her arm on Shaun's shoulder "Ey, good question, luv." Shaun blushed and muttered out a "Thanks, Jasmine." Don interrupted with yet another "AHEM" before addressing the campers. "I can explain that. You're all going to volunteer your 6 divers beforehand, and then we'll throw in the heads of all 12 who aren't jumping, but, don't worry, you don't have to jump in a set order of the Pure and then the Evil or vice versa, just jump whenever you're ready. Finally, to make sure nobody picks out someone specifically, all of the heads are in water balloons, which you can only pop when you submerge. And, furthermore, to make sure you guys don't pop a balloon for the opposing team, they're all colour coded. Capeesh?" The campers all nodded to show they understood.

On the Evil Electrons' side, discussion about who was going to jump was going on. "Sha-Lightning will jump!" was the immediate response. Jo nodded "I'll jump, too. So will Sky, Topher, Scott-" Scott immediately responded "No! No, I can't jump! T-There might be sharks in there! Don, are there sharks in there?" Don looked over "Hold, please..." Don listened to his earpiece briefly before looking back to the villains. "Only outside of the safe zone." At this Scott started shaking "T-Then, N-no! No, I can't jump!"

Jo sighed before speaking again "Alright, fine, our jumpers will be myself, Lightning, Sky, Topher, Anne Maria and Amy." Now, it was Amy's turn to become enraged. "WHAT?! How come I'm jumping and Samey isn't!" Jo fired back with "Well, since you asked, Lamey, it's because I said so." Amy stood, shaking violently.

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Amy was punching the walls of the confessional in a rage.

"LAMEY?! SAMEY'S THE LAME ONE, NOT ME!

SAMEY'S BEEN LAME SINCE DAY ONE! SINCE WE WERE BORN!

WHO DOES THAT TACKY TRACKSUIT-WEARING UGH-TACULAR CHICK

THINK SHE IS?!"

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Jo sat in front of the camera, smirking.

"Anger's a great motivator and Lamey has a _lot_ of it in her."

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Scarlett, having been removed from her constraints, stared at her hands.

"It... Has been a long time since I have roamed free like this...

And even though my old puppet, Max, isn't here, I'm confident..."

Scarlett looked up at the confessional camera, with an evil smile on her face.

"That none of these morons stand a chance against me..."

The same discussion was happening on the Pure Protons' side, but with a lot less arguing going on. "I'll dive!" Brick volunteered quickly. Mike raised his hand, too "I guess I'll go, too." Zoey responded quickly "I'll dive too, if that's okay with everyone!" Rodney nodded slowly, staring deeply at Zoey "I'll do what she's doin'..." Mike seemed ruffled by that, although he didn't say anything. "I'll go!"-"I'll do it!" Shawn and Jasmine spoke at the same time, leading to both of them chuckling. Don spoke to the group. "Now, if you're all ready, you can start with the jumping!"

Jo spoke up "I'll go first!" Although this was directed at her team, Brick still fired back with "Good luck!"

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Jo sat, doubly confused

"Sir Leaks-a-Lot's acting real weird... Well, weirder than usual?

Why's he acting like we're still Rivals? I sent him home last time!

How short's his memory?"

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Brick smiled at the camera

"Jo may have been partially responsible for my elimination last season,

But that doesn't change our rival-status! Rivals don't stop being Rivals after the end of the battle! That happens after the War! I really need to stop making battle analogies..."

Jo dived into the water, submerging before coming back up, holding a balloon. She popped it, before taking out a wooden head that resembled Sam. Don spoke at this point "And the first pair is Sam and Jo!" Sam gulped as he nervously chuckled.

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Sam nervously chuckled again.

"Oh, man, no matter how much time I have playing Super Ultra Galaga 9000, Jo's still way more physical than I am! Better hope my teammates get good matchups, huh? Hehehehehehehhehehehe... Heh..."

Shawn spoke up. "I'll go next!" He rushed up and dove off the cliff, before diving underwater and coming up holding a balloon, which he revealed to hold the wooden head of Sugar. "Wahooo! This is gonna be easy!" Shawn celebrated, while Sugar said the same at the top of the cliff. Mike stepped forwards. "I'll go next! Or more, accurately, Svetlana will!"

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

"Of course I didn't lose my Alternate Personalities after All-Stars!

Why would I lose them from pressing a button inside my mind?

No, all that did was allow me to get rid of Mal. Well, that and therapy, too.

But, anyway, yeah! Of course you can't get rid of Multiple Personality Disorder by pressing a button! That's just silly!"

Mike laughs to himself as the confessional ends.

Svetlana dived down into the water, before rising up again with the balloon. "And Svetlana takes the gold!" she said as she popped the balloon, revealing the wooden head of Dakota. Afterwards, the incredibly angry Amy attempted to push Sammy off into the water, only to accidentally miss and fall herself. Amy went underwater and returned, holding the wooden head of Leonard. She pointed up and screamed "YOU'RE DEAD, WIZARD BOY!" making Leonard gulp deeply in fear. Dawn gave him a pat on the shoulder "Don't listen to her, her aura is unnaturally scarlet" to which Leonard nodded, seemingly understanding Dawn's crazy aura talk.

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Amy sat in the confessional, gritting her teeth.

"I can't _believe_ that I fell off the cliff instead of _Samey!_

Oh, Wizard Boy is _so_ dead!"

Anne Maria then jumped off the cliff, spraying her hair the whole way down. She picked up a balloon and popped it on her hair, revealing B's head. B nodded as he took in who he was up against. "I'll go next!" Zoey called out as she took a dive down into the water. She resurfaced, carrying a balloon that was revealed to hold Dave's wooden head. "Good luck, Dave!" she shouted back up the mountain.

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Dave rubbed some sanitizer on his hands.

"I'm just disappointed that we can't fight our own team.

If we could..."

"Now me!" Sky shouted as she took an Olympic-grade dive down the cliff. After gracefully falling into the water, three nearby sharks took out cards, all grading it a 10. Sky resurfaced holding a balloon, which she quickly revealed to Hold Ella's head. Jasmine quickly followed, opening up a balloon containing Scarlett's head. She gulped slightly

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Jasmine sat in the confessional, rubbing her arm.

"Can ya blame me for bein' a lil bit nervous bout havin' to fight Scarlett?

I mean, we all saw what she did last time and it was _not_ fun."

"That's enough of that; it's time for the main sha-vent! And that's Sha-Lightning!" Lightning dove down the cliff, breaking the surface and coming back up with a balloon, which he quickly popped to reveal Cameron's head. "Huh? Short stuff _again?!_ " Seeing this, Cameron started nervously sweating.

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Cameron sat in the confessional, sucking his thumb.

"Yes, I did beat Lightning before,

but only because we were allowed to use our brains!

I don't stand a chance now!"

Topher took a running start and jumped down the mountain, yelling "For Chriiiiiiissssss-" as he fell. He popped open the balloon he'd received and saw that his opponent would be Dawn. "Alright, soldiers! It's my turn now!" Brick started running up to the cliff and took a dive off, going underneath the water and then returning with a balloon. He popped it, revealing Scott's head. Scott saw this and smirked.

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Scott smirked

"Brick? Oh, man, this is gonna be easy! What are we gonna have to do, anyway?"

When Brick and Topher had arrived at the top of the mountain, Don addressed the campers. "There's only one diver and one head, so you don't need to dive, Rodney. The final pair will be Rodney and Sammy. Any objections? Good. Meet me at the pier in 10. Wear your swimsuits. " Don walked off and all of the campers followed.

All 24 campers were at the pier in their swimsuits when Don arrived. "You're late." Scott complained. "Well, Scott, I was just getting my fresh cappuccino and it took a while to make. Mind your own business. " Scott rolled his eyes at this. "Anyway, as you can see, I've brought some jousting sticks for you all. Do you have any idea as to why that is?" Scarlett spoke up immediately "You want us to duel against the people that retrieved our head and vice versa." Don was taken aback by how instantaneous her response was before nodding "That's exactly right. Anyway, as I'm sure you can see, we've placed some wooden peanut galleries to either side of the pier. Pure Protons on the left, and Evil Electrons on the right. So, everyone take a seat, except for Sam and Jo. You two are up first."

Sam nervously chuckled as he stood on one side of the pier, holding his jousting stick. Jo stood on the other side, staring him down. "Any chance you could go easy on me?" Was all Sam could get out before Jo pushed him into the water. "And it's 1-0 to the Villains!" Don shouted. From the peanut gallery, Dakota yelled "Jo! You should've gone easy on him! He's not built for this!" Jo merely scoffed and took a seat in response.

 **Pure Protons: 0-1: Evil Electrons**

"Alright, the next pair to duel it out will be Shawn and Sugar!" Shawn stood on one end of the pier as Sugar started laughing from the other end. Sugar jabbed her jousting stick at Shawn, which he jumped back to avoid, Shawn then jabbed at Sugar, and she jumped back to avoid his jab, although her extra weight ended up breaking the area she landed as she fell into the water. "Yeah-heh! Take that, Sugar!" Shawn shouted as he pumped his fists in the air, Jasmine called "'Ey, nice one, luv!" From the stands as he took a seat next to her.

 **Pure Protons: 1-1: Evil Electrons**

"Next up, we have Mike and Dakota!" The two stood on the pier as Mike swung at Dakota, which she dodged, and Dakota swung back, which Mike dodged. However Mike stopped as he heard Rodney from behind him "Your eyes are... Your eyes... They're..." Mike turned around to see Rodney talking to a clearly uncomfortable Zoey. "Hey, man! What gives?" He said as Rodney's shock became apparent. "I-uh..." Dakota took this opportunity to jab Mike in the back and send him into the water.

Mike went back into the stands and sat in-between Zoey and Rodney. Rodney attempted to apologise with "Hey, Mike, I just wanna say that I'm sorry..." Mike sighed before looking back at him. "It's fine, just don't do it again, okay?"

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Rodney was clutching his heart again.

"It's a real shame Mike can't recognise what Zoey and I have...

I just hope the guy comes to his senses soon."

 **Pure Protons: 1-2: Evil Electrons**

"Now, Leonard and Amy, take your positions!" Amy gave Leonard an evil smile as he gulped in fear. She came rushing at him, swinging her jousting stick wildly. She swung it low and Leonard jumped over it, before swinging it high, with Leonard ducking. "Agh... Her offensch isch too strong! I must fall back!" It was at this point that Ella stood up from the stands, saying "You can do it, Leonard!" Zoey stood up, too "Yeah, fight back!" His teammates started shouting their belief as Leonard took his jousting stick in one hand and prepared an uppercut "Expelliarmusch!" He shouted as he knocked Amy's staff upwards, and grabbed it when it came down. He held both sticks in a jabbing position and kept jabbing at Amy, pushing her back until he finally knocked her in the water. After his victory, Leonard looked at his hands in confusion "What'sch this feeling? Victory?" Amy, in the water, was in disbelief. "I _LOST_?! To Wizard boy?! No way!"

 **Pure Protons: 2-2: Evil Electrons**

Don spoke "Next up is B versus Anne Maria." B stood at one end and placed his jousting stick on the pier. Anne Maria saw this and rushed at him, to which B stomped on one of the Pier's wooden boards, which sprang up, bringing up the wooden floorboard and knocking Anne Maria into the water. B gave a thumbs up and smiled.

 **Pure Protons: 3-2: Evil Electrons**

"Next up: Zoey and Dave!" Zoey stood, holding her stick as Dave stood on the opposing end. He was smirking evilly.

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Dave was smirking.

"If I beat whatever her name is

And Sky loses to Ella, then that'll

Prove that I'm better than her, right?"

Dave ran up towards Zoey, who jumped above his swing and landed on his jousting stick. "Oh n-"was all Dave could get out before Zoey jabbed him into the water. Mike cheered from the heroes' stand "Woo-hoo! Zoey, you're amazing!" Rodney slowly nodded his head as well, although Mike didn't notice that.

 **Pure Protons: 4-2: Evil Electrons**

"Alright, now it's Ella against Sky!" When the two were prepared, Sky immediately rushed at Ella and pushed her off with her jousting stick. However, several birds grabbed Ella's arms and stopped her from touching the water. When she got back on the platform, Don blew a Klaxon. "Ella, you can't utilise woodland critters to get back onto the pier, if you're knocked off, that's final. Point goes to the Evil Electrons!" Dave grimaced as he realised Sky had won her round.

 **Pure Protons: 4-3: Evil Electrons**

The next two to fight were Jasmine and Scarlett. Jasmine rushed at Scarlett and tried to jab, only for Scarlett to casually push her stick to the side as Jasmine went over the edge from her own momentum.

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Scarlett smiled an evil smile.

"It's very simple, I just used her own momentum against her.

That idiot should have seen this coming from square one...

Hehhehheh..."

 **Pure Protons: 4-4: Evil Electrons**

Lightning and Cameron were up next, and before Cameron could even get a word out, Lightning hit him with his jousting stick and knocked him into the water.

 **Pure Protons: 4-5: Evil Electrons**

Dawn and Topher stood at opposite ends. Dawn sat, meditating while Topher ran towards her. He stopped, confused. "What-What are you doing?" "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just reading your aura." "What?" "Oh, you have my deepest sympathies." "I... What? Why?" "It must have been so hard growing up without a father, especially from a young age. That must have been where your adoration for Chris came from, correct?" Topher blinked, mouth agape. Still in shock, he slightly swung his stick, which somehow managed to knock Dawn into the water.

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Dawn sat in the confessional, meditating.

"Of course I threw the match.

It was the best thing to do...

For Topher's mental state, I mean."

 **Pure Protons: 4-6: Evil Electrons**

Scott and Brick took opposing sides on the pier. Scott rushed at Brick and swung his jousting stick at Brick's head, which Brick ducked under. Brick retaliated by swinging at Scott's stomach, with Scott jumping away from the blow. Scott jabbed low, at Brick's feet, and Brick jumped above this strike. As Brick came back down he gently and yet swiftly swung his stick at the crouched Scott's head. Scott blocked Brick's strike with his own jousting stick and the two sticks interlocked as Brick and Scott continued pushing each other back, with Brick eventually managing to push Scott far enough for him to fall in the water. Brick reached down to help Scott back up, Scott grabbed Brick's hand... and then pulled him in the water too. Scott laughed as Brick scowled. Sighing, Brick retook his seat amongst the Pure Protons.

 **Pure Protons: 5-6: Evil Electrons**

Don spoke up. "Alright, this is the deciding round. If our final Proton, Rodney, wins, then we'll have to go to a tiebreaker. But, if our final Electron, Sammy, wins, then the Electrons win and the Protons send someone home. With all that said, let the final duel begin!"

Rodney immediately pushed Sammy back, with her almost falling into the water. However, it was then that he heard Zoey laughing. He turned around as his eyes went wide and his arms hung limply at their sides. Mike saw this and shouted "Hey, Rodney! What are you doing? Focus!" Sammy took this opportunity to take her jousting stick and slowly but surely push Rodney towards the end of the pier until eventually, he fell into the water. At this moment, Don blew a Klaxon. "It's 5-7! The Evil Electrons win!" The Electrons in the stand starting cheering as Sammy jumped up and down. Amy, however, was deathly silent.

 **-CONFESSIONAL-**

Amy sat, staring at the floor.

"I... Lost to Wizard boy..."

Amy then looked at the camera, confused and shaken.

"And Samey won for us?! What sense does that make?!"

Amy gasped

"She's not... better than me, is she?"

Amy quickly shook her head

"No, no, what am I saying? Of course she's not! Samey has come in last in everything since we were born! I'm way better!

She just got lucky against lover boy, that's all!"

Cut to Don and the 12 Pure Protons, sitting by the campfire. "I'm sure you all know this by now, but on this island, marshmallows represent safety. I will give all but one of you a marshmallow and that remaining person will leave this show for good. Understand? Good. Then let's begin."

"The first Marshmallow goes to"...

...

...

"Zoey"

Zoey sighed in relief as Don threw her a marshmallow.

"Now, if I call your name, come and collect a marshmallow, because you're safe."

...

...

...

"Brick"

...

...

...

"Shawn"

...

...

"B"

...

...

"And Leonard."

"From now on, it's anyone's game. The rest of you all lost your challenges, so any one of you could be going home tonight. Now, without further adieu, the remaining marshmallows go to..."

...

...

...

"Jasmine"

...

...

...

"Dawn"

...

...

...

"Ella"

...

...

...

"Cameron"

...

...

...

"And Sam."

"Mike, Rodney. In my hand, I hold the final marshmallow of the evening. You both have a good reason to go home. Rodney, you lost your round because you got distracted by Mike's girlfriend. Mike, you lost your round because you got distracted by Rodney getting distracted by your girlfriend. There's a reason for both of you to go home, but, only one of you may stay in this competition. And that person is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mike nervously held Zoey's hand as he lightly shook.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Rodney's eyes were transfixed on Zoey as he smiled.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Don held up the last marshmallow as he lookd between the two.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Mike."

Mike sighed in relief as he grabbed the final marshmallow. Rodney shook his head in surprise "Huh? What?" Don put a hand on Rodney's shoulder "You're going home, amigo. I have to say, it's not too surprising, given how you don't seem to be able to tell who's taken or not." Rodney started at the floor, downtrodden "Aw, man, first? Seriously? So am I gonna get shot out of that crazy cannon again now?" Don shook his head "No, Rodney, no cannons here. Given how this island is a big callback to Wawanakwa, the way of leaving is the same as the first season. Just walk down the dock and get on the boat." Rodney nodded as he made his way down to the end of the dock before getting on the boat and sailing away.

Don turned to the camera. "One competitor is gone, but twenty-three still remain! Who'll win? Who'll join Rodney as our next loser? Find out next time on Total! Drama! New vs Newer!"

 **So, Rodney's gone. Did you expect that? Did it surprise you? What did you think of this chapter and what do you think will happen in the future? Please leave those predictions and reviews with me, and I'll learn from your feedback.**

 **Votes:**

 **11-Rodney**

 **1-Mike**

 **Remaining Pure Protons: Brick, Mike, Zoey, Shawn, Jasmine, Dawn, Cameron, Ella,** **Leonard, B** **and Sam.**

 **Remaining Evil Electrons: Scarlett, Scott, Jo** , **Sugar, Lightning, Topher, Anne Maria, Dakota** , **Amy, Sammy, Dave and Sky.**

 **Eliminated: Rodney**


End file.
